The Floating Island
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: When the YGO cast along with many duelists get stranded on a floating Island but WHY and by WHO? many things happen :) Plz RnR


The Floating Island  
  
AN: Ok chap one and er.. people I emailed telling them they was gonna be in chap 1 I kinda sodded that up.. you will be in this fic but maybe in a dif chapter ehehe sorry *ducks things being chucked at her before being hit with Poke'ball* I don't eve want to know..  
  
Also the YGO cast have been spilt up on the Island so I Wright alt chapters like group one then 2 till thye met and stuff ok? Good ^-^ on with the fic! I don't own YGO and each char belongs to their respective creator ^-^  
  
The Floating Island  
  
Chap1: Where are we? (Yugi & Joey)  
  
Yugi sighed helplessly as he looked around the strange place he had woken up to see. He had awoken to the sounds of Joey's ranting about how forces of evil were out to get him. Yugi looked around and the same sight greeted him as it did when he regained conciseness, trees and a lake. Joey and Yugi had some how been spilt up from the others on this place they didn't remember.  
  
"This don't make no sense! One minute we was on our way back to your gramps shop and then BANG! We in duh middle of god knows where" Joey continued to rage as he stomped down to the lake for a drink.  
  
"I know what you mean. it's even more puzzling not knowing WHY we are here or where every one else is! I hope their ok" Yugi sighed and sat down on the grass cross-legged.  
  
Joey knelled down at the waters edge and cupped his hands in a vain attempt at collecting water in the end he simply put his head in the water. Yugi raised an eyebrow as he saw Joey stop dead in his movements he then looked closer and saw fear in his blond friends eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Joey!?" Yugi rushed to his friends side.  
  
Joey said nothing as he fell to one side in a fatal stance then looked up at a concerned and desperate Yugi and said..  
  
"The.the Water.."  
  
"Come on Joey! Tell me!" Yugi shook his friend.  
  
"IT TASTES TERRIBLE!" Joey jumped to his feet and tried to rub the taste off his tongue using his sleeve.  
  
Yugi fell over anime style as Joey brushed the dust off his knees and looked around.  
  
"I wonder if we're any where near home" Yugi mused as he looked in his schoolbag for something to eat.  
  
"Don't ask me man, I got as much clue about this as you do" Joey looked at the lake and saw how clean and clear it was he could even see the fish.  
  
He continued to gaze into the clear water as all kinds of creatures swam around in it's depths, he narrowed his eyes as he looked into the sky seeing rain clouds start to form. Yugi had found some chips in his bag and began to munch on them happily.  
  
"Hay Yug, I hate to say it but.. Looks like we's got some rain on our hands" The blond pointed to the sky.  
  
"That means we should probably try find shelter" He blinked and added "That's if there IS any in this place" The two picked up their backpacks and started to walk into the forest in search of any shelter. Yugi hummed to himself wondering where his friends and Yami were he missed them and feared for their safety, at least he had Joey.  
  
"Ahh nuts!" Joey hissed as he tripped over his second tree root.  
  
"Like things could get any wor-"  
  
As if on cue it started to pour down with hard cold rain, Joey looked up sheepishly as Yugi frowned as he helped him up.  
  
"Were you going to say worse?"  
  
"No! Of course not..I er..I.." Joey looked down trying to sound as innocent as he could.  
  
Yugi shook his head as the duo walked on into the forest. They had been walking for 15 minutes in the pouring rain till they spotted a clearing in the trees, Joey being over joyed at spotting a hut ran past Yugi and slipped in a puddle. Joey landed flat on his back and skidded the rest of the way to the clearing followed by Yugi who was trying to side step the worst of the mud.  
  
The hut was small and made of logs but it seemed welcoming to the pair. It had a window that seemed to be glowing as if a light was on inside. Yugi grinned at this and again helped a muddy and cold Joey up from the woodland floor.  
  
"Look Joey someone must be there!"  
  
"I hope it's someone with food" Joey said with a hopeful voice.  
  
The two walked closer to the door of the hut and stood there staring at it as if it had just grown wings and had a pink rabbit tap dancing on its roof. What if it was the home of the person who brought them here? Yugi wondered as Joey stepped forward to knock.  
  
"Wait!" He called.  
  
"Why?" Joey wrinkled his nose confused by his shorter friend's outburst.  
  
Who ever was in the hut must have heard them because the door opened and there stood a girl of what seemed to be the age of 14. She had shoulder length straight auburn hair and wore a long white dress her eyes where what looked to be turquoise. Joey blinked while Yugi spoke.  
  
"Hi um we're lost and well we was wondering if we could come in out of the rain?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"I guess. sure" she replied and let them in.  
  
  
  
Joey and Yugi sat by the roaring log fire that was in this small warm hut they had taken off their trousers and jackets lying them by the fire in hopes of drying them so now the two where in their shorts. The girl sat on the floor a little away from them while she watched the flames dance.  
  
Joey reached his hands out to the fire in order to warm them up from the biting cold. Yugi held his Millennium item in his hands he was glad who ever had brought them here hadn't taken this from him. He soon looked at the girl who seemed shy and quite, she hadn't said a word since she had let them in.  
  
"Thank you very much" He smiled and she just nodded.  
  
"I'm Yugi by the way and this is Joey. We got separated from our friends and brought to this strange place"  
  
"Same thing happened to me and a few others I have met, someone or something has seemed to have placed a lot of duellists in this place. Where ever here is!" She sighed.  
  
"I'm Leiko Akrine and I'm going to find my way home no matter what!" She said.  
  
"We need to find our friends before we try leave this joint" Joey added and pulled his hands away from the fire.  
  
Every one paused when they heard a noise, Joey blushed and chuckled a little.  
  
"Oh eheheh sorry.. I'm just hungry"  
  
Leiko rolled her eyes and pulled out a box from the corner and rolled a can of backed beans over to Joey along with a spoon and a can opener, she passed a can and spoon to Yugi also and got herself one.  
  
"What the?" Joey looked bemused.  
  
"When I came here the door was open and a lot of stuff had been left so I made this my home away from home if you know?" She smiled weakly and warmed the can off beans up.  
  
"So I guess the people who brought us here were planning on keeping us alive.. SO I'm sure there are other huts around" She mused.  
  
"That means-" Yugi began  
  
"The guys must have found some shelter too!" Joey finished off.  
  
A lightning bolt crashed into the sky soon followed by thunder..  
  
"Looks like we is gonna be here awhile" Joey huffed.  
  
~MORE TO COME~ 


End file.
